In the United States, relocation ranks as the third most stressful life event. Forty-two million (42,000,000) people move each year in the U.S.—one (1) in four (4) adults. The average individual will move eleven-point-seven (11.7) times in their lifetime. With any move comes the loading and unloading of furniture. One (1) of the most cumbersome items to move is a bed. Moving a bed system comprised of a mattress and a box-spring is a challenging task even in residences with wide hallways and staircases. Attempting to move a bed set in homes with narrow hallways and staircases can be virtually impossible. This is especially true for the box-spring component with its rigid, non-conforming nature. In such instances, people resort to smaller beds, or place the mattress directly on the floor, or turn to a cobbled together system of supports which may include cinder blocks, milk crates and wooden planks. None of these are acceptable solutions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which mattresses can be supported by a frame system in homes with limited access without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,761 filed by Choi discloses an inclining bed with collapsible frame. This patent does not appear to disclose a collapsible platform for a mattress which incorporates a solid platform supported by a support structure capable of conveniently folding to a flat position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,223 filed by Wang discloses a foldable frame assembly. This patent does not appear to disclose a collapsible platform for a mattress which incorporates a solid platform supported by a support structure capable of conveniently folding to a flat configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,402 filed by Ling discloses a foldable bed frame device. This patent does not appear to disclose a collapsible platform for a mattress which incorporates a solid platform supported by a support structure capable of conveniently folding to a flat configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. D 472,746 filed by Hall discloses a device for supporting bedding. This design patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of supporting a mattress nor does this design patent look similar to the invention herein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,192 filed by Choi and Lamke discloses an air bed with elevated and self-expanding support structure. This patent does not appear to disclose a collapsible platform for a mattress which incorporates a solid platform supported by a support structure capable of conveniently folding to a flat configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,913 filed by Allen and Allen discloses a bedspread holding device. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of supporting a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,565 filed by Petterborg discloses a collapsible bedspread holder. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of supporting a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,727 filed by Anderson discloses a collapsible base for beds. This patent does not appear to disclose a collapsible platform for mattresses which collapsible through the use of integral hinges position upon the support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,017 filed by Mortimer discloses a collapsible structure particularly for use as a cot or bed. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of supporting a mattress nor does it appear that this apparatus is a collapsible platform capable of utilizing hinges to easily fold to a flat configuration.
The prior art appears to disclose apparatus that serve a more temporary use than the instant invention. The prior art does not appear to provide for a collapsible platform supported by a sound support system possessing integral hinges that permit the apparatus to collapse to a flat configuration.